The present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating operator use of a wheelchair in a sanitary manner that inhibits the transfer of contaminants from the wheel to the user and also prevents the buildup of such contaminants on the wheel surface.
Certain governmental agencies, such as the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), the Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) and similar state agencies and authorities issue and enforce standards for minimizing contamination of appliances, articles and various other devices that are touched and used by residents and/or patients in hospitals, assisted living facilities, and nursing homes. Responsible agencies, authorities and administrations promulgate, monitor and enforce regulations to inhibit the propagation of contaminants on appliances that may carry bacteria, viruses and other disease carrying contaminants. Rules and regulations to minimize the transfer of such diseases address all types of apparatus and appliances that are routinely touched by patients, residents, healthcare providers and other workers.
One device that is particularly problematic and well known to be the source of many kinds of contaminants is the ubiquitous wheelchair found and used in all the aforementioned facilities. A conventional wheelchair has two main large diameter rear wheels to which are attached concentric smaller diameter push or drive wheels. The user grasps the smaller diameter concentric wheel to drive the wheelchair and to avoid user contact with the large diameter floor-engaging rear wheels. Regulations typically require periodic cleaning of the main rear wheels, but, as is apparent, freshly cleaned rear wheels will quickly become contaminated. A user utilizing the push ring oftentimes contacts the large diameter wheel with the user's wrists as the push wheel is propelled by the user.